Groveck Marcus
Groveck Marcus (グローヴ・マーカス) was a member of the Marcus Clan and the middle brother of the siblings. Appearance Normally he looks like a dying man, sick in bed. But when he suffers a seizure, he takes another form, the appearance of a young man brimming with vitality. Under a gentle wave of his forelock touching his brow, his face is strong and has a healthy tone with innocent eyes. Personality In the novel he like the other members is very aggressive to most others, but subservient more to his brothers because of his sickness. He is proud and loyal to the family, but is every bit as abusive to leila when he gets the chance as seen in being described as raping her in the past. In the movie he is a very kind and caring person. He has a deep love for his family and is particularity protective of Liela like a sister. He also appears to be much less interested in fighting in general or conflicts and only resorts to such actions when needed. He is a very prudent person and seeks to institute this prudent thoughtfulness on others in the group to keep every one as safe as possible. Leila seems to trust and confide in him more than any of the other memebers. Biography In the village of Vishnu, he dispatches five hundred attacking zombie vampires in less than a second. He's basically the Marcus Clan's secret weapon, but each seizure drains life out of him. During the pursuit of Mayerling, Groveck's real body dies. He protects Charlotte from Mashira and later on dies from Mashira-possessed Borgoff planting a small bomb on him to induce another seizure. During his last two seizures, Groveck's other self sees the girl both smiling and suffering. Powers and Abilities Grovek may have been enhanced physically like the others in the novel, but left sickly from repeated use of his abilities which require him to induce a seizure or experience a seizure naturally. When this occurs he takes on a spirit form in both the novel and the movie which affords him flight, and the ability to shoot blasts of mystical energy from all parts of this form, and be immune to all forms of physical assault. Spirit Form Materialization Flight Other Media Adaptations Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust He is quite different in the movie, he is more concerned for Leila and his death is by his body not handling the serum used for his body to cast his spirit to help the others. It is also strongly hinted that he may have been in love with Leila. Vampire Hunter D video game In the Video Game, Groveck warns Leila of a new threat, only to be found in his bed with a large slash in his back and a C written in blood on the bed Trivia *Grove's voice actor in the Japanese version was Toshihiko Seki and Jack Fletcher in the English version. Quotes DESCRIPTION NEEDED Gallery Vampire.Hunter.D.full.542557.jpg|Grove presented in Vampire Hunter D:Bloodlust's sketch Kyle grove.jpg|Grove's concept art for the 2000 movie. Grove marcus.jpg|2000 OVA |undefined|link=undefined Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampire Hunter